What just happened?
by LachrymoseLake
Summary: One Shot wherein Emily kisses Naomi at a club, she's trapped against a wall and all the 'reasons' not to kiss Naomi back go flying when there are fingers in her hair, and Naomi has decided you neck is her new favourite food.


You know that feeling when you kiss the person if your dreams for the first time? You feel so light and full of energy you think you could run a mile but you don't want to move from where you right now.

She has you trapped, fore-arms on either side of your head, fronts pressed close together so as not to let you run. Again.Man this girl knows you well 'cause even now, even when your melting blissfully into the kiss, a part of you knows this is a bad idea. A part of you knows that if this gets out to school, fuck if it it gets to Katie! Shits gunna hit the fan and you might as well move now.

You _know_ this but still...it's _Emily_. Emily kissing you. Emily slowly, gently stroking the side of your face with her thumb. Emily stopping you from fleeing and Emily pulling back, looking at you with deep warm brown eyes. Emily smiling softly before leaning in and pressing you foreheads together, she breaths a light chuckle at the look on your face.

"Don't look so worried" Emily whispered against your lips, noses gentle bumping, the club lights flashed in beat with the thunderous music. People where dancing around you but all your attention is on the beautiful red head in front of you. "It's dark, no one will see. I'm not letting you go, Nomi" With that she slipped her hand from your face to hold the back of your head, fingers curling into your blonde hair as she presses closer. Her lips found yours again and they were so SOFT. Nails scratched lightly across your scalp as she tugged on your head, pulling you down and deeper into the kiss. Groaning you felt yourself relaxing again, your hands moved form your sides to Emily's hips, thumbs massaging sot fabric as you push into her. Her grip tightens as you try to push forward, firmly pushing your shoulders back against the cracked plaster wall.

"Naomi," Emily all but growls as you part lips slightly. "Stop trying to fight. Stop trying to think about it and for once just feel it." The hand intertwined in your hair tugs enough for your head to fall back onto the wall. Emily breaths a hot breath across your newly exposed neck. It makes you shiver and quake under her clamping your eyes shut, trying to control you erratic breathing. You want to feel her but you also want this to stop, you need something you've never needed before and it's terrifying. All those thoughts go spinning off into oblivion, however, as Emily tentatively kisses the top of your neck, right where it meets your jaw sending a coursing heat down your body. A stuttering gasp escapes your lips and your grip on Emily tightens, drawing her front flush against yours.

Your mouth is open, face to the ceiling as Emily slowly works her way down you neck, tiny butterfly kisses turning hotter and open mouthed as time went on. Your breathing was growing even more ragged as she reached the junction where your neck meets your body and without warning she bites down. Teeth clamping on the smooth, heated skin. You whine( _Whine?_ since when did Naomi Campbell _Whine_? Since Emily Fucking Finch was gnawing your neck, that's when) in startled pleasure as she replaces hard teeth with a hot tongue, soothing her bite as she sucks lightly. Your legs start to feel weak as she showers you neck with less than innocent kisses and bites, your arms had wrapped themselves around Emily's back as you clung to her trying desperately to keep your, less than useful, legs under yourself.

She works her way up again and with every touch fire flows through you, it radiates down to your toes which curl in response. Your fingers tingle and ball into fists, pulling her still closer. Her lips find a spot just behind your ear which makes you moan long and low, you feel her smirking as she suckles it again. Her nose poked into your hair and you hear her take a long breath in. She places a hot kiss over the lobe of your ear grasping it in her teeth and giving a playful tug before letting go and releasing the held breath, warm air washed over damp skin making you jump slightly before slumping against the wall with a stifled groan.

"Think I found your sweet spot, hey Naoms?" Emily chuckled in a thick voice, still nibbling at your ear. She pulled away slightly to give you a once over. "Babes you can hardly stand, maybe we should go find somewhere you can sit or _lay_ down?" She said it so slow and suggestively your heart beat quickened in your ears, heat washing down to settle between her legs. You could feel your heart thumping erratically all over your body but despite your reaction to her mumbled words you shook your head. Instead you pulled her back in, crashing your mouth to her, your demanding tongue seeking entrance which you eagerly received with a pleased groan from the red head. Your lips heatedly connecting with a burning passion you have never felt before, your tongue discovering Emily's. Recklessly possessing her without a care for who would see or for the consequences of kissing Emily Finch.

Emily moaned as you suddenly dominated her senses, you moved your hands from her shoulders to her front, gently caressing her ribs just under her breasts, teasing her with the promise of more. As your mouths battled, your hand slipped lower, moving down past Emily's hip and cupping her behind with a squeak from the red head. You moved your other hand higher to barely hold her covered breast. Massaging both her rear and her breasts at the same time, you elicited a gasping, high pitched moan that tapered off into a whine from the smaller girl in front of you.

Her head lulled to the side and her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, grasping the opportunity you trail kisses down her face to her jaw where you sensually nipped and soothed over with your tongue. Emily arched into you and her legs bent as they visibly quivered. You pinch her nipple through the fabric of her bra and she lets out a mewl of pleasure, her hands moving to clasp your arms tightly.

You slip your thigh between Emily's parted ones and you feel Emily gasp as she leans down onto it, your hand is still playing with her breast while you other one moved to Emily's hip, pushing her body down firmly onto your thigh. You both gasp in unison at the electricity that sparks from the new connection, her dress has ridden up ad you can feel her slick heat against your leg as she leans forwards and gasps into your neck. She slowly rocks up and down you leg, grinding her hips gently as she reaches the top of your leg. Each time she gives that little twist of her hips her leg presses against your core, making you both gasp and moan at the same time.

She's pressing tiny kisses to the base of your neck where her head lies on our shoulder and, in between gasps of pure pleasure, your kissing and gnawing her ear gently. Your just about to lean down and kiss her fully again when-

"Ger your slimy hands off my sister you filthy lezza!" Emily was pulled suddenly away and her presences was replaced with a searing pain on your cheek. Your eyes snap open and you cup you face gingerly, you look and see Katie in all her leopard print glory standing protectively in-front of Emily. Katie's face was dark with anger and she gripped Emily's wrist tightly behind her back. Emily on the other hand was panting and flushed, lips a swollen red and eyes swimming with unadulterated lust. She was starring at you with a look so needy you almost barged past Katie and finished the job, her eyes where pleading for you to do just that. Katie however smashed that thought as she took a step forward and got in your face.

"If you ever fucking touch my sis again I'll rip your fucking lezza head off. You got it?" She practically spat in your face as she gabbed a finger into your chest. "You made a big fucking mistake and you'll regret it come Monday." Without waiting for a answer she spun on her heel and stormed off, dragging a reluctant Emily behind her. Emily stared longingly over her shoulder with longing written all over her head face, she was tugging on the arm held by Katie but she couldn't get out. As the crowds swallowed them all you can do is stay leaning against the wall, watching them leave.

"What," You mumble aloud. "just happened?"


End file.
